Dandy Lions
The Dandy Lions are an antagonistic organization in the Rooster Teeth animated web series Nomad of Nowhere. They are a band of mercenaries serving Don Paragon. History Past Though it is unknown when the Dandy Lions were formed, it was likely at a time after Don Paragon's adventures led him to found and control the Oasis, the only water source for miles in the desert that he turned into his palace, market, and tourist attraction. The Dandy Lions were tasked with capturing the infamous Nomad, the last user of magic in Nowhere, under the orders of Don Paragon, who commanded them under the orders of El Rey. Don Paragon later made a deal with Toth that, if she lead the Dandy Lions and captured the Nomad of Nowhere, he would supply her suffering people with water. Season 1 In "The Dreaded Nomad", Toth leads the dandy Lions to a thorny wood. Toth and the others reach the woods, then proceed to march in. Skout becomes separated from the others and meets the Nomad, only to find he is not evil or deadly at all, but instead a friendly magician. However, Toth and the Dandy Lions find the Nomad and demand he come with them. To avoid capture, the Nomad uses magic to bring their supply of knives and weapons to life, distracting them. However, Toth punches the Nomad to the ground and attacks him, but he dodges. When he is distracted by his home catching on fire, she attempts to kill him, but he is saved by a broom he brought to life. She attempts to kill him again, but is distracted by Red Manuel. The Nomad escapes, so Toth punches Red Manuel and sets fire to the forest. However, when the fire causes a truck to fall towards Skout, Toth bravely saves her. However, the smoke overwhelms the group, causing Toth to pass out. The Nomad returns and saves Toth, Skout, and the Dandy lions, who remain unconscious as he flees the woods. In "Bliss Hill", the Dandy Lions return to the Oasis to report back to Don Paragon. Though Don is disappointed that they did not capture the Nomad, he is glad to know he exists. Red Manuel then suggests putting out a larger bounty for the Nomad, to which Paragon agrees despite Toth's disdain for the idea. In "Trouble on Purpose", the Dandy Lions stop for fuel, but the suppliers are low due to their machines breaking and cannot afford to trade their small stock. Toth threatens them with violence if they do not comply, but Skout steps in to try and repair the machines. Though she is successful, the supply is dried up. Toth forces the people to hand over their fuel in exchange for water anyway, and Skout is horrified to see that Toth and the Dandy Lions only give them a few measly gallons for their entire supply. In "El Rey", Skout is injured by a vicious creature. Toth has the team turn around and retreat back to the Oasis so that Skout may revive life-saving treatment, much to Don Paragon's rage. he expresses that he desire to turn in the Nomad to El Rey to become one of El Rey's governors. When one of the Dandy Lions questions this, Don murders him with a rapier before dismissing them. In "Eagle Canyon", Don gets an unexpected visit from El Rey's governor Toro. He is stressed and angry, which he takes out on the Dandy Lions by beating them and force cleaning their uniforms. When Santi offers up Jethro as a masseuse, Paragon is intrigued. Red Manuel tries to shift the attention onto him by saying that he has good hands, but is shut down by Don. Don gets a tip as to the Nomad's location, and sends the Dandy Lions out again to find him at Eagle Canyon. Once there, Red Manuel and an archer go to hunt a giant bird and get her egg to cook. When the Nomad comes to save the egg, the archer signals Toth, but Red Manuel decides not to inform Toth of the Nomad and go after him himself. He tries to shoot the Nomad with a bow, but the two are attacked by the mother bird and chased away. In "End of the Line", the Dandy Lions continue their search and do not stop for days. Jethro, Santi, and Null complain, and Red Manuel tries to gloat that he would let them rest if he was in charge. The Dandy Lions then finally call him out on the fact that he only ever talks about himself, but he simply claims that if he were in charge, he could change the subject. They then see Toro's Champion riding through the desert, also looking for the Nomad. Toth urges the Dandy Lions to press on so they can achieve their goal before he does. In "Compass", the Dandy Lions track the Nomad's trail to a train station where he got on a train to head for the End of the Line. A crashed train comes in, with the passengers claiming the Nomad was on the train. When Toth tells them she will bring the Nomad to justice, the passengers tell her that the Nomad saved them from bandits and Toro's Champion, who really crashed the train. Toth dismisses the idea that the Nomad could do something good and questions the passengers as to the Nomad's whereabouts. The passengers, however, stand up for the Nomad and refuse to tell her. This enrages Toth and she begins assaulting and beating the wounded passengers to the horror of the other Dandy Lions, with Jethro telling her that what she is doing is "south of their usual moral compass". Toth, however, tries to force the passengers to talk, but fails. In "The Red Carpet", the Dandy Lions return to the Oasis empty-handed, but discover that Red Manuel has captured the Nomad and Skout and delivered them to Don Paragon. However, because Toth was not the one to capture the Nomad, Don Paragon does not reward her as he promised and instead places the Dandy Lions under Red Manuel's leadership. He then throws a party to celebrate the Nomad's capture and forces the Dandy Lions to attend, only for the Nomad to break free and confront them. In "Fiesta", the Nomad uses magic to incapacitate most of the Dandy Lions, though it is then overpowered and kicked out by Don Paragon. Paragon commands Dandy Lion archers to light the town on fire to prevent the Nomad from escaping, serving as the final straw for the abused townsfolk, who tun against the Dandy Lions. Jethro, Santi, and Null sit the fight out. Later, the town is saved, and Paragon is killed by an upset El Rey. Membership Leadership *El Rey: The king of Nowhere and the ultimate say in the Dandy Lions' organization, though contact with him is little to none and most direct orders come from Don Paragon. *Don Paragon: The self-appointed "ruler" of the Oasis and the commander of the Dandy Lions. Though he does not partake in the adventures himself, he is a retired adventurer and may have done so in the past. *Toth: Toth is the captain of the Dandy Lions and the leader while in the field. She commands with a demanding and no-nonsense personality, and keeps the group under strict rule enforcement and discipline. Agents *Skout: Toth's right-hand. She is not as much a survivalist or adventurer like the other members, but rather a scholar and mechanic, usually solving problems with wit and brain as opposed to force. The most morally pure of the group, Skout usually acts as a voice of reason and instigator of peace in most situations. *Red Manuel: An arrogant and egotistical cowboy who believes he should be leader, Red Manuel is a constant rival to Toth, but will obey her and follow her instructions in times of peril. He is crafty, cunning and treacherous, as well as the most violent and wrathful. *Jethro: Jethro is more incompetent and dimwitted, as well as cowardly, but loyal to his cause and rarely steps out of line, though he does have limits to his patience after constant failure. He is voiced by Ryan Haywood, who also voices Mad King in X-Ray and Vav, and Professor Port in RWBY. *Santi: Like Jethro, Santi is more incompetent and dimwitted, but loyal. He seems to be good friends with Jethro and have good relations with most others in the group. He is voiced by Eddy Rivas, who also voices Rafael Guzman in Camp Camp. *Null: A no-nonsense, yet cynical member of the group, Null mainly keeps to himself and does his job without much question. He is part of the same race as Toth, the Y'dala, and is fearful towards magic like most of the people. He is voiced by Stephen Fu. *Others: Five other unnamed Dandy Lions make up the rest of the group, though none of them have had any dialogue or character as of yet other than being loyal soldiers. Gallery Images tumblr_inline_p64gpv5f3N1rlw6n3_500.jpg tumblr_inline_p64gpvObyf1rlw6n3_500.jpg GTZ72rU.png Toth_Stand.png|Captain Toth DYcCQ3vWsAAcdsM.jpg|Skout Manuel Stand.png|Red Manuel Jethro_ProfilePic.png|Jethro Santi_ProfilePic.png|Santi Null_ProfilePic.png|Null Don Paragon.png|Don Paragon DkkTGSkUwAEH4X5.jpg|The Dandy Lions' bio picture. Videos Nomad of Nowhere Episode 1 - The Dreaded Nomad Rooster Teeth Nomad of Nowhere Episode 2 - Bliss Hill Rooster Teeth Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Businessmen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Deal Makers Category:Extortionists Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Teams Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Western Villains